


A Light From Another World

by AppleTeeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, M/M, Nonbinary Loki (Marvel), Odin is a massive prick, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), Thor is arrogant but he's trying, pre-films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTeeth/pseuds/AppleTeeth
Summary: There is a ceremony in Asgardian culture where, at the end of their training, all warriors will face off with a foe to show their might. Thor’s ceremony should have been symbolic only, but his father has other plans and seeks out the mightiest warrior in all the Nine Realms. Unfortunately for Bruce, that means him.A Thor/Bruce slowburn about them meeting before the films in which Thor is a bit of an arrogant prick learning to be better, Odin is a complete and utter prick, Loki is a good sibling and Bruce just wants to be left alone.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there. Yes I did indeed steal the Champion of Champions premise from Thor Ragnarok but moved it from Sakaar to Asgard, why do you ask?
> 
> I'm trying to get my writing back on track and seeing as these crazy kids still make me swoon then I'm sticking with them for the time being.
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome, especially in this dying niche fandom :D
> 
> Story title comes from the song Sugar by the Editors.

Despite it not being a large celebration by far, the banquet hall was still crammed full of distinguished guests. Some not just from Asgard but other worlds who knew they should show up if they wanted the gratitude and attention of the King. Especially as they were there to celebrate the prince.

Said heir to the Asgard Kingdom was currently strutting around, taking in the revelers and popping grapes in his mouth. Celebrations weren’t rare on their planet, especially within their palace, but he felt especially smug today as there was a nice pile of gifts stacking up in the corner. He wanted to be a young, spoiled prince like in his youth and count them all, letting everyone know he had received the most out of any of his peers. But he was a grown man now and he had to show some humility. Some. 

“Must you strut around like you're displaying for a mate?” Loki asked with a sneer. “It only makes you look even more constipated.”

“Ah, jealousy. The peasant’s sin,” Thor smiled, placing his hand on his sibling’s shoulder a little too roughly. “I seem to remember you prancing around on your birthday like you had finally removed that rod from your arse.”

“Only because it made you furious, dear brother.”

“If you two could stop bickering,” their mother Frigga warned, leaning towards them and speaking from the side of her mouth, “Your father would like to begin the ceremony.”

Turning towards the stage, their father was standing with his arms outstretched to get everyone’s attention. As for all grand events, he was wearing his finest robes and horned helmet, letting everyone know who their Allfather and strongest in all of the Nine Realms truly was.

“Welcome everyone! I am happy to have you all here to celebrate my son Thor. On this day, we celebrate his achievements in combat and wishing him good health in battles to come.”

There was a chorus of, “To Thor!” with glasses held aloft and Thor nudged his sibling subtly as he grinned.

“The warriors of Asgard are known for their heroics across the far reaches of the galaxy, and this is a reputation we do not want to lose.”

Odin looked down at his son with a measured expression. “And that is why today is so important. It is a chance to write another chapter in our history.”

The enormous doors of the back of the hall opened and all present turned and parted as they saw guardsmen filing in. They stood to attention on either side of the door all the way up to where Thor was standing and the guests were urged to stand behind them. Loki took that as their opportunity to stand away from their brother and watch what was going to happen.

“Father! What have you got planned?” Thor asked, confused but still smiling. 

“A contest!” Odin replied, and struck his staff onto the ground so it echoed across the entire hall. “To prove your worthiness against even the mightiest foe.”

“Ha!” Thor laughed and held out his hand to receive Mjolnir, barely even watching to see it fly across the palace. He even tossed it in the air casually in anticipation, showboating to the crowd as they murmured amongst themselves. The ceremony usually involved a battle to prove the warrior's worthiness but Thor - and most of the guests - had figured it would be skipped, given he had already proven himself tenfold. 

“Do not be so quick to assume victory, son,” Odin warned. “I have trained you well and you have proven yourself in battle, but this is a fearsome creature I have chosen for you.”

Thor finally stopped grinning and nodded at his father, bouncing back and forth on his feet in anticipation. If his father said the creature was fearsome, then it would just look that much more impressive when he defeated it. 

The sound of heavy wheels on the marble floor and chains clanking together grew louder. The noise of the audience had dulled down to frantic whispering, speculating on what they thought it could be. Thor strained to see across the hall and past the giant doors at what he was facing. He gripped Mjolnir a little tighter, bracing himself. 

He expected gasps as the large cage was wheeled in with dozens more guards surrounding the creature but instead the crowd seemed to be… confused? Thor could not get a good look inside the cage with so many guards milling around it. Still he raised his hammer to prepare for the first strike as more and more people murmured about what he was facing.

When the guards opened the several intricate locks to the cage and dragged out the most terrifying creature Odin could find in the nine realms, Thor, assuming it to be a joke, couldn’t help but laugh.

Of all the talents Bruce Banner possessed, it seemed language would never be one of them. His Portuguese grammar was borderline atrocious and he struggled to understand the local slang, so he didn't understand when he was told about a change in shift patterns and missed work the night before that he desperately needed. It had been three months since he had arrived in Rio de Janeiro and whilst he had managed to find a home and a job, it was still far from a comfortable life. It didn’t help that he was scared someone would find out who he was and the American army would be on his tail yet again. 

He tried to think of what on earth he could make for dinner with the pathetic excuse for a store cupboard at home whilst he picked up dog food (if somebody was going to starve in his house, it most certainly wasn’t going to be Argon). The guy who ran the store always smiled at him and Bruce wished, yet again, he could at least make one casual acquaintance without being terrified it would somehow lead to General Ross finding him.

It wasn’t the best day he had had in a while, and he had to remind himself yet again that things could be a lot worse. He was walking up the endless steps to his place when he noticed someone following him. With the way the streets were designed it was sometimes hard to guess if someone was simply going the same way or deliberately following the same path but as it had been several turns and alleyways, Bruce was almost certain. He tried to redirect and turn enough to get a good look but whoever was stalking was doing a good job at both chasing and hiding. He gave himself a few long breaths before he finally broke into a sprint and ran.

That’s when the light show happened. Bruce was too busy running to notice it for a few moments but he stumbled on a step after looking up and seeing the clouds forming above and swirling, blackening the sky in seconds. Righting himself and trying to run down a steep set of stairs whilst still looking up, blue lights began to gleam and a wind began to pick up.

He was too late to notice whoever had been pursuing him waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. He crashed into the tall man wearing… gold armour? and his arms were pinned to his side and he was lifted off the ground. 

A green haze began to swarm his vision as the storm clouds were now right above them. He kicked and fought and willed the Hulk to hurry the fuck up because the lights in the sky seemed to be even brighter and looked like they were descending directly down onto them. He felt heavy manacles being secured to his wrists just as the light reached them and something tugged him into the air like he was being yanked by a rope. The lights blinded him and he felt the Hulk shrink away from the surface, just as scared as him and unwilling to come out to face it.

The kidnapper had the scruff of Bruce’s shirt in his fist the entire journey, which he wouldn't admit he was grateful for. Seeing stars and planets shoot past him, like he was travelling at lightspeed somehow, made him petrified and he dared not even move his head to get a better look. 

As soon as the light-show and feeling of being catapulted had ended, however, he was let go and Bruce collapsed to the ground. He swallowed down the vomit in his mouth from the bumpy ride and general nausea at whatever the hell was going on and looked up to see they were in a circular room that shimmered with gold. In the middle was a raised platform and he saw a man in a similar suit of armour to his kidnapper standing on top of it holding a huge sword. He stood above them as if this the most normal situation in the world.

“I see the mission was a success,” he said and Bruce was yanked to his feet again.

“It was! The King promised me a handsome reward so I knew not to disappoint.”

Then the man with the sword looked down at Bruce, his yellow eyes burning into him.

“Be careful that reward does not turn sour, Eindride. This one is a danger to Asgard.”

Eindride scoffed and dragged Bruce out of the room. “You worry too much, Heimdall.”

Bruce had managed to get over the shock of being hurtled through space, time, or both, enough to try to speak up, but his voice got trapped in his throat as he saw the world outside. 

They were standing on some kind of bridge seemingly made of glass that shone multiple colours as the light hit it. It stretched across a vast ocean with various golden bridges along the way. As he was shoved forwards he saw the gradual towers on the horizon grow until he was looking up at a mountain covered in pillars and what seemed to be a golden castle. It shone so bright in some parts where the sunlight hit it he couldn’t even see them clearly. Statues as tall as the buildings themselves of ancient-looking warriors clashed with the all-around futuristic look of the city. Some structures even floated off the very ground and spun lazily around one another. A strong hand grabbed Bruce by the arm and he actually fought Eindride when he tried to lift him onto the horse because it meant he had to look away. 

Eindride seated himself behind him and, with one arm around his prisoner’s chest, he urged the horse to gallop across the Rainbow Bridge and Bruce, stuck between terror and astonishment, had no choice but to keep staring ahead.

“Father, this has to be a joke!” and Thor laughed as he gestured to the small man before him. 

“This is no joke, son. What have I taught you about not taking your enemies at face value?”

He had been crammed into the cage as soon as they reached the palace gates, so now that he had been let out, Bruce had the ability to look around him. The inside of the castle seemed even more vast and extravagant than the outside, if that was possible. It seemed like every surface was made of either gold or marble; even the heavy manacles that had just been removed from his wrists could have been solid gold. The people around him (minus the guards that all dressed like Eindride) were wearing what he could best describe as futuristic renaissance fair; like he was in an episode of Star Trek that had to rent all the extras’ costumes for this week’s planet from a production of Robin Hood.

In front of him stood a tall, muscular man wearing intricate armour and a red cape, holding what looked like a medieval warhammer. He had long blonde hair and a short beard that only added to the look of an ancient warrior. Were Bruce not terrified he might have laughed at how much the man reminded him of some kind of mythical hero from a children's book.

“But this…” Thor waved his hand up and down Bruce, “Puny Midgardian! Surely you would want me to vanquish a greater foe?”

“Um… hi,” Bruce tried, waving nervously. “Can we not do _any_ vanquishing?”

“See, even it objects to me defeating it so easily!” Thor called to his father. 

“My name is Bruce,” he tried again, bristling at being called ‘it’. Even Hulk, now getting his senses about him, stirred at the term. “I don’t know where I am or who you are, but if you could just let--”

“You dare turn down a challenge set by the Allfather!” Odin growled at his son, ignoring the prisoner. “Are you so arrogant that you do not wish to partake in one of the ceremonies of our people?”

“No Father!” Thor said defensively. “But to fight such a pathetic creature--”

“Hey!”

“--who will surely die at my hands. That can’t be just, can it?”

Odin sat back down on his throne and outstretched a hand to urge his son to proceed. 

“Strike him and see.”

“No, wait, you don’t want to--”

Bruce landed heavily on the floor and only then did he feel the pain in his cheek. He could taste copper in his mouth and the Hulk was very much awake now. He breathed evenly and tried to lull him back down as he clumsily got to his feet. Despite his tongue finding a cracked tooth, he knew the man in the cape was clearly holding back.

“Look, listen, this is a bad idea. I may not look it, but if you hit me again, it would be a really big mistake.” Bruce held out his hands, keeping his eyes on the huge man, trying to reason with him. 

Thor looked down into Bruce’s eyes and lunged to strike again. This time Bruce darted out of the way just in time to avoid another blow across the face.

“Stand and fight, coward!” Thor roared and this time raised his hammer to strike. It landed heavily on the ground as Bruce faked him out and moved the other way he was indicating. Being small against a man obviously made of 99% muscle had an advantage.

“I can’t!” Bruce tried. “I mean, this will not end well for you!”

Thor spat in anger. Now aware of his opponent’s tactics, this time he pretended to raise his hammer to strike but used his free hand to grab Bruce by the neck and lift him cleanly off the ground.

“You dare mock the mighty Thor?” he asked the smaller man. 

“I… no… please--” Bruce gasped, trying to pry the man’s fingers from around his throat. He knew the Hulk was ready to fight any second now and he saw Thor look at him suspiciously as his eyes changed colour. 

The last thing he saw, after being thrown to the ground and breaking his arm, was the people around him looking on in shock and the smug look on Thor’s face slowly changing to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor awoke with a tired, weak moan. He felt like he had been beaten senseless, which wasn’t far from the truth when he remembered what had taken place. Every muscle ached and he was sure there were bruises, which were a rarity for him. Usually he healed so quickly he would return to Asgard with only his clothes looking worse for wear. Now, pressing the flat of his palm to his eyebrow and pulling back to see blood, it was clear it had been a brutal fight.

It felt like some sort of nightmare. The Midgardian, the puny man protesting his capture, had transformed in front of his eyes into a massive beast. Green, he remembered its skin was a sickly green and it had the strength and energy of even the worst monsters Thor had ever faced. And this monster knew how to fight. 

He tried to piece together his memories into a coherent timeline but between the monster’s blows and the way his father shouted at him, he wasn’t sure he wanted to remember. He had fought valiantly and with any other foe he would surely be the victor. But not this time. 

“Ah, the mighty warrior awakens.”

Thor groaned and turned in his bed to see Loki sitting beside him, trying to hold off a grin. 

“How…” he swallowed thickly. “How long was I asleep?”

“You have been unconscious for several hours. You’re healing well but I don’t recommend getting up any time soon.”

Thor fell back against the soft pillows and looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had failed. He had failed in front of his father and everyone of worth in the kingdom.

“It was a rigged fight, if you ask me,” Loki continued. “Making you think you were fighting a mere Midgardian when it was a monster? And people say I’m devious.”

“Loki, is Father mad?” Thor asked the ceiling.

“Furious. Livid. Absolutely raging!” They placed a careful hand on Thor’s arm. “I kid. He is just disappointed.”

“Agh, that is worse!”

“It’s a stupid ritual, anyway. Most warriors fight their classmates and they go easy on eachother. Father only tried to find an impressive foe to impress the Nine Realms.”

“Well that backfired on him,” Thor said bitterly. He sighed and finally looked over at his sibling. “Where is the beast now?”

“They dragged it to the dungeons once it changed back. It was quite a sight to see, the whole kingdom is talking about it.”

“I saw, I don’t want to see again.”

Thor immediately regretted his decision to try to get up. Loki held his arm and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull him back down. 

“Rest, brother. I’m sure you can have a rematch when you are healed.”

Ignoring them, Thor managed to stand and with one arm holding his side, he limped out the door.

Walking down to the dungeons with everyone looking at him was not the most pleasant of experiences. The pity in their eyes was worse than the attempts to try to hide their smirks. Thor was used to returning home from battle a hero and a proven heir to the throne. Now, as he limped through the grand hallways, he felt less than nothing.

And it was all that Midgardian’s fault.

The guards barely protested when he asked to be let in and they unlocked the heavy door to the prisoner cell. Thor stepped in and glowered over at the creature, but his anger began to vanish as he took in the scene.

There, wrapped in an absurd amount of chains for such a frail looking creature, the Midgardian was dangling by his wrists, barely able to touch the floor to steady himself despite his ankles being weighed down by more shackles bolted to the floor. Every chain was fixed in place in the walls, ceiling and floor around him, looking like they had been buried into the very brickwork. By the looks of the chains, they were enchanted in some way so that they would expand to fit the creature and even it would not be able to break free. 

The Midgardian (man? creature?) was looking down at the floor and did not seem to notice the door had opened. Or he was purposely ignoring it. He looked exhausted and, if possible, even thinner than when Thor had seen him mere hours ago. He figured it was the chains, or the dull light of the torches barely reaching him. 

Thor felt pity for the creature, but that wouldn’t be enough to calm the rage he felt for him. He approached him, not sure what he was going to say, but was happy to just shout whatever came to mind. 

“You! You dare humiliate me in battle, in front of my brethren?”

The creature lifted his head wearily and Thor stopped in his tracks. He was wearing a strong muzzle usually reserved for the most feral and violent of creatures. It was a contraption that covered his mouth and chin and Thor knew it would be forcing the creature’s tongue to the bottom of his mouth and his teeth together. He had never seen it used on anything other than rabid beasts.

Without another word, Thor fled out of the cell and back upstairs.

The palace gossip seemed to be dying down as when Thor left his bedroom the next morning, there were far fewer titters behind his back. Maybe it was old news already?

Or, as he guessed was more likely, his father had had a word with the court.

If that was the case, his father made no word of it at breakfast and seemed to be ignoring him. Frigga simply laid a kiss on her son’s head in reassurance before sitting down next to her husband. 

“Morning, family!” Loki said far too cheerfully as they strolled in and sat down to await their food being served. “How are we all on this fine, beautiful day?”

“Unless you wish to have that fork jammed down your throat, keep your good mood to yourself,” Thor warned them at which Loki shot him a shit-eating grin.

“My dear children, keep the peace, at least until noon,” their mother said patiently. 

Still, their father continued to pretend to read and they all ate their breakfast in a tense silence. 

Thor wanted to say something, anything, to remove the awful atmosphere his defeat had created. Should he apologise to his father? But what was he apologising for? He had fought magnificently but he had been bettered by a dirty trick. Should he offer to fight the creature again? He would be better prepared next time round to face the monster once it emerged. 

“Father, I--”

Odin looked up and glowered at his son, silencing Thor’s sentence in an instant.

“What is it, son?”

“I just thought… maybe I could have a rematch? Now I know the creature’s trick--”

“No.”

Thor stared at his father in astonishment. “And why not?”

“It was a fair fight and you lost.”

Loki tried to grab their brother’s arm but he had already kicked back his chair and stood up.

“That was not a fair fight!” he yelled.

“I told you not to underestimate your enemies and that is exactly what you did!” Odin shot back in return. 

“How was I to know that was what you meant?” Thor replied desperately. 

“And yet you are so arrogant you thought you would win before you even saw your opponent. Didn’t you?”

Thor did not answer; his mouth was slightly open in shock.

“That arrogance cost you the fight and were this a real battle, it would have cost you your life. You did not deserve the ceremony to mark you as a true warrior; I see that now. You still have far too much to learn before I can begin to think you worthy of the throne and the armies that it commands.”

Stunned, Thor was rooted on the spot for what felt like hours, and then he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Late into the evening, Thor couldn't relax. There was nothing that could distract him from his mind churning over what his father had said and how angry it made him. He tried practicing sparring in the training room, breaking apart rocks with his hammer, even practising some basic spells his mother had taught him, but nothing could stop him thinking about the creature in their custody. 

Knowing he would not rest any time soon, he again began the descent down to the dungeons. This time he would let the creature have it, pity be damned. 

As he walked down the hallways, he thought about the fight, trying to understand what his father said and how it was not true. He had welcomed the challenge and was ready to fight whatever was waiting for him. 

_But did you even consider you might lose?_

Thor shook his head, wanting to ignore what he knew was a rational question to ask himself. True, he had been confident but he still knew the trials of battle and how he needed to be prepared for anything.

_And yet you weren’t prepared for that._

His bravado began to waver, even more so as he remembered what his opponent had said to him. The Midgardian had pleaded with him not to strike him, telling him outright it was not a fair fight. Thor was a prideful man but he knew, even if it hated to admit it, when he should have listened to reason. 

The guards parted ways immediately and Thor waited for the door to be opened. 

“Has it… he said anything?”

“It is muzzled, sire.”

Thor eyed them quizzingly. “Not even when he has been fed?”

“There has been no order to feed the creature, sire.”

Thor was no expert on Midgardians by far, but he knew they needed to eat. He sighed, unsure why he even cared.

“Fetch me a flagon of water and some bread.”

“Sire, you cannot remove any of the bonds…”

“Please. Just do it.”

He didn’t feel like ordering around guards, plus he knew the less he demanded of them, the less likely it would reach his father’s ears. He had been scolded by his father plenty of times for ordering around those that served him, so courtesy was the best way to avoid his father finding out where he had been. 

Taking the flagon and bread from the guard, he walked inside. He set them down about half-way over to the creature, who looked exactly the same as when he had seen him yesterday. Maybe even thinner? With his arms pulled above him, his bare chest and stomach were stretched out and his ribs were clearly visible. Thor approached him carefully, not sure if it was because he was scared the monster would reappear or he did not want to frighten the creature.

“Hello… uh… Midgardian.”

The prisoner lifted his head and, seeing Thor again, he lowered it again with a quiet moan. 

“No! Uh… Bruce? That’s what you said your name was, wasn’t it?”

The man, Bruce, curiously lifted his head once more. Slowly and very slightly, he nodded.

“I, uh, discovered you had not been fed since our battle and I wanted to make sure that was rectified.”

He nodded down at the bread and water and Bruce eyed him suspiciously. 

“Oh wait, of course, let me just--”

This time when he approached Bruce, the man physically flinched, trying to pull back as much as his bound body would allow. He was trying to form words but they were nothing more than moans and frantic pants of breath through his nose.

“No, no, I don’t mean you ill. I am removing the muzzle.”

Thor placed his hands either side of the prisoner’s face and ran his fingers carefully across the device. With the man strung up as he was, they were almost at eye-level and he momentarily looked into the prisoner’s eyes. They were not the emerald green he had seen when he had lifted him off his feet; they were now a dark brown. Looking away, he could feel Bruce’s breath quicken slightly as he leaned in a little more, searching for the latch. 

“I know it is somewhere… there!” and the muzzle fell apart into Thor’s hands. He discarded it on the floor and waited for Bruce to speak. The man coughed several times but he merely looked at Thor and remained silent.

“Water?” Thor asked lamely and picked up the flagon without waiting for an answer. Having forgotten to ask for a goblet, he lifted the lip of the flagon to Bruce’s lips who drank slowly and carefully. When it was half-empty, he lowered it again. “Bread? Uh… food? It’s food, see?”

Again, not waiting for a response he tore off a piece and showed it to the bound man. Bruce just kept looking at him as it was placed by his mouth. He leaned forward slightly and took a small bite.

“Eat more.” Thor added after a beat, “Please.”

Bruce did as he was told and ate about a quarter of the loaf, pausing between bites to continue looking at the man who was now so eager to show him kindness. He seemed famished still but after finishing the water he shook away any more food.

“I will make sure you are continued to be fed, uh, until they let you go home.”

He picked up the rest of the bread and the now empty jug and, not sure what else to do, gave the man a friendly wave just as Bruce had done during the battle. 

As he reached the door, he heard a small voice say, “We have bread. At home, I mean.”

“Oh. Of course you do,” Thor said lamely. And he turned back round and left. 

Bruce was still trying to work through everything that had happened in what had to be the space of little more than a day. He could barely process each incredible or horrifying event and spent a long time just trying to take in each moment and make sense of them. 

It was proving nearly impossible to do, however, as all of his concentration was currently occupied with trying to ease the pain in his limbs. The chains attached to his wrists were an inch or two too short so he was forced up on his tiptoes to prevent his arms from being wrenched from their sockets, but the muscles in his legs were shaking in agony from the effort. It wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t have any strength left to prevent the inevitable. The chains were clearly designed for the Hulk and not him, and he wondered if changing would improve matters for either of them. Knowing this would only scare the other guy made his resolve stronger. There was no need to terrify both of them.

And yet, with the misery he was facing, he could not help but think of the man who had come to see him. To feed him, even. One moment he was bellowing with rage and the next he wanted to help him? Bruce could only imagine it had to be some sort of ploy, but he wasn’t sure to what end. 

Why would an apparent prince of this strange world want to help him?


	4. Chapter 4

All titters around the palace had now vanished, with thanks to Thor’s dearest friends who walked with him as if it were an honour to do so. Nobody would dare mock him when he was surrounded by the greatest warriors of Asgard. 

They had spent the morning training for battle, trying to take Thor's mind off of his humiliating defeat. Thor was definitely distracted, but it wasn't the training keeping his mind occupied.

Hogun was looking thoughtful as he said, “You know, if we can appease the monster, we might have ourselves a fearsome ally.”

Thor practically broke the handle off the door he was opening and, trying to seem nonchalant, he pretended it was caused by a sudden and violent sneeze. 

“The creature is too dangerous,” Fandral disagreed, not noticing Thor’s bad cover up. He and the rest of Thor’s friends piled into the banquet hall for a light lunch between training. “Did you see the rage in its eyes? It was mindless in its destruction.”

“But it only fought Thor,” Sif reminded them all and they took their seats around the table. Gallons of mead and ale were brought to them immediately. “The room was full of people and yet it only attacked the one that struck first.”

“Ah, so it may be tamed yet,” Volstagg said thoughtfully. 

“Why is your father keeping the beast? We assumed it would be returned to Midgard following the ceremony,” Sif asked the siblings. Thor looked up in interest as Loki shrugged.

“Probably to become part of his collection of relics. I’m sure if the thing dies in the dungeon he will use the skull as decoration or something just as tawdy.”

The group laughed all except Thor who eyed the endless platters of food they hadn’t even asked for. He wondered how much he could sneak into his pockets.

“Still, we will show your father your worthiness yet!” Hogun said, slapping Thor’s back. “Heimdall is looking for trouble in the realms and once he does, we will let you lead the charge.”

Thor finally looked up and he smiled warmly at his friend. “Thank you. I do not know what I did to deserve such loyal friends.”

“You pay for our armour and supply the mead,” Volstagg said and they all laughed, Thor included this time.

The guards looked like they wanted to say something to Thor, but they refrained and opened the door. Thor wanted to ask them but, worrying it might be regarding his father, he stopped himself. 

Thor had managed to sneak away from the group, feigning tiredness when he realised just how long it had been since his last visit. He did not trust the guards to continue feeding the prisoner and they would probably go to Odin if he asked them to anyway. He entered the cell and smiled broadly, no longer wanting to look like a threat but some form of friend to the odd creature, 

“I have more variety today! Perhaps not something you have encountered on Midgard.”

Bruce didn’t even look up this time, not even to acknowledge him. Thor thought he may be acting like before, but then he moved closer where the lamplight made it easier to see him. When he saw the expression on his face he gasped. 

The prisoner’s face was twisted in pain and he was panting as if he had been running. Tears were drying on his cheeks and though at first he thought it was a trick of the light, he saw a green tint creeping up his neck.

“What happened?”

Bruce finally looked up and he choked as he tried to breathe several times through the pain.

“My arm… my shoulder…”

And Thor could now clearly see it. His left shoulder was hanging down more than the right, his arm clearly free of the socket. He went to touch it but Bruce practically screamed, “Please, don’t!”

“It’s these restraints,” Thor said in realisation. “You cannot stay in this position without injury. But does not injury cause you to change into… the monster?” He didn’t have a better word to describe it.

“I have…” Bruce gasped and then gritted his teeth. “Three times. Every time I come back it… happens again. I'm so tired. I can’t-- please, I can’t again. Not again…”

Fresh tears streamed down his face and Thor did not need any more information. Grabbing the chains hooked to Bruce’s wrists that climbed up to the ceiling, he pulled at them with all his might.

“It won’t work,” Bruce said sadly. “If the Other Guy can’t then…”

Thor tried to ignore yet another bruise to his ego and he marched towards the door. 

“Guards! How do I release the chains?”

“You can’t,” one said worriedly. “It is too dangerous.”

“I just want to stop his torture, I don’t mean to release him!” Thor was trying to stop the rising panic in his voice. Did they not hear the change, the monster appearing over and over throughout the day? It had roared so close to Thor’s face during the battle he feared it would affect his hearing for good. Why didn’t they do anything?

“It is controlled by magic,” the other guard explained. “We would need a sorcerer to--”

Yet another stupid idea entered Thor’s mind and he ran back into the cell where Bruce was now groaning in pain.

“I will be back shortly, just hold on,” Thor said and without thinking, put his hand to Bruce’s cheek. When he lifted his head Thor could see his eyes were green once more.

“Go,” Bruce warned him and with one more scream in pain, Thor jumped back and the creature ripped through his body. Thor looked up at the goliath, frantically fighting the bounds and roaring as loudly as it was able, and he ran as fast as he could to find his sibling.

Despite their protests about how much trouble they would both be in and how they weren’t even _that_ good at magic, Loki was following their brother down into the dungeons. 

“And you say the monster… the _Bruce_ is in pain?”

“Yes, Loki,” Thor replied as he ran down a flight of stairs, three steps at a time. Loki followed with less enthusiasm behind. “He may change into a beast but he is Midgardian still and those bonds will surely drive him mad.”

“And why do you care?” Loki asked, now struggling to keep up and talk at the same time.

“Because… it is cruel! I may have been bested but that does not warrant punishment.”

“The creature belongs to Father,” they reminded him, “and he may have designed the cell for that exact purpose.”

It didn’t bear thinking about, not when they both knew what their father was capable of with enemies of Asgard. Thor shook his head and urged Loki on.

“We can figure that out later. Right now I just need you to remove the chains.”

“Right now?” Loki parroted with a quirk of their eyebrow as the echoing roar from deep down in the dungeons practically vibrated off of the walls. 

“Yes, right now! Before he changes back and is submitted to more misery.”

“And everyone says I’m the soft one…” Loki sighed and followed him once more. 

They reached the cell where the guards were eyeing up the door that seemed to shake in its hinges from what had to be the beast stomping on the ground. The roars were getting even louder than even during the fight and Thor felt pity not just for the Midgardian but for the creature that had not three days ago beaten him to near-death.

“I do not recommend you enter, your highnesses,” One guard warned nervously, his staff raised towards the door. “It will tire out in time and transform back.”

“It’s fine, our father gave us permission,” Loki said with a nonchalant wave of their hand. Thor mentally groaned - he had deliberately not mentioned his father to the guards for a reason. 

“Please be careful,” the other guard pleaded. “It will be our heads if you are hurt.”

“We will ensure you are not blamed for our mission,” Thor said, placing a gentle hand on the guard’s shoulder. 

Both guards still looked reluctant but they opened the door none-the-less. There, inside, the monster was raging against the chains that now looked thin and like they could snap at any second against his strength. Curiously, Thor noticed the creature’s left arm looked completely healed, and indeed the creature was using it to try to pull the chains from the ceiling. 

In fact, it appeared to Thor that they were the only chains the creature was focusing his efforts on.

“Brother, I will need to write you a list of the favours you will owe me after this.”

“I’m not arguing,” Thor said as he put up a gentle hand, trying to get the creature’s attention. “Hey, hey there. I’m friends with you-- um, your other self?”

The creature stopped pulling for a moment to look down and glower at Thor before he carried on.

“Bruce, you know Bruce, right?” Thor tried again and he waved at Loki to catch up with him as he made a few more cautious steps. Loki shook their head and remained by the door.

“No Banner! Only Hulk!”

“Hulk? Is that your name? Well Bruce is my friend… in a sense.”

Hulk growled at them angrily once more. “Banner hurt! Stupid chains hurt Banner!”

“Yes, that’s why we’re here. Oh dear sibling, why don’t you come over and say hello to Hulk?”

“I can do magic from here just fine, thanks,” they informed Thor.

“Yes, but you might miss. And I don’t want to know what that might do to this fine fellow,” Thor said, gritting his teeth and trying to keep a smile. 

Loki gave him a look that could pierce through skin and yet they took one, very small, step forward. Then another. And several more before they realised the Hulk's attention was very much kept by the chains he was trying to remove, so they sighed and stood beside Thor.

“Do they look breakable?” 

“They’re unbreakable chains,” Loki explained as if he was an idiot. “Of course I can break them.”

Thor gave them a little more space and Loki raised up a hand to wave over the chains above Hulk’s head. They snapped immediately and Hulk grunted as his arms dropped down. 

“And now we run,” Loki said as massive hands outstretched to swat them. Barely missing by inches, Thor was inclined to agree. 

He only stopped at the cell door where he turned back and said, “I’ll return soon, I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

Thor kept his word and returned within a few hours. The dungeon had quietened down considerably not too long ago and indeed, when the cell door opened, Thor saw the man had replaced the Hulk once more.

The chains holding him up now gone, Bruce was lying on the floor and looking a lot more comfortable (which said a lot when he was still chained up in a dark cell). Thor noticed that despite his ankles being still manacled to the floor and his wrists shackled together, it looked like the chains connected to the walls had slackened and he had managed to wriggle out of some of the loops. He was still bound by chains wrapped around both his forearms and his upper legs but it was no longer to the ridiculous degree as before. He turned towards the door and he lifted his hands to give a small wave. 

“How are you?”

“So much better,” he responded and Thor realised this was the first time he had seen him smile. It suited him. “Thank you for your help.”

“Think nothing of it,” Thor said cheerfully and he sat down on the ground next to Bruce. “I have brought a variety of foods for you to try.”

Bruce nodded and slowly managed to lift himself so he was sitting with his knees up to his chest. It was only then Thor noticed he was wearing nothing but a badly torn pair of trousers. He pulled out the food items he had managed to smuggle away earlier. 

“Sorry, some of it is…” he grimaced as most of the food was either squashed, bruised or both. “It must have been when I ran to get help.”

“It’s okay,” Bruce replied and accepted the fruit that looked like an apple. He took a cautious bite before taking a bigger one, liking the sweetness.

Thor wanted to ask him questions, but right now it just seemed right to let the man eat. He was clearly hungrier than before as he ate an entire loaf of bread this time, along with various fruits and lots of water. 

“The Hulk… drains my energy,” he explained suddenly, as if apologising for eating too much. 

“I do not doubt it,” Thor nodded. “Please, eat. Or, keep it for later. I don’t mind.”

Bruce nodded and picked at a vegetable tart. He was staring into the middle distance and Thor wished he knew what he was thinking. He then stifled a big yawn and smiled apologetically. 

“You need your rest,” Thor said and got to his feet. “I’ll be back later, I promise.” Feeling suddenly very awkward, he placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, who flinched a little before looking up at him and giving him a nod. 

Thor walked over to the door and wanted to think of something else to say but had nothing, so he let the door close behind him.

“He has… I left the prisoner some food. Please don’t take it away.”

The guards nodded and even looked sympathetic for a moment before duty overtook them and they stood to attention as the prince left the dungeon.

Thor was having trouble sleeping that night. He wasn’t a cruel man by any means but to show kindness to a prisoner - a prisoner who had thwarted him in battle, no less - wasn’t usual for him. In fact, he hadn’t even visited the dungeons before except when a few of his servants gave him history tours as a bored child. If anyone had been thrown in there before he had not shown interest and just believed they were guilty whether it was true or not.

He was conflicted, to say the very least. The creature was feracious and unrelenting in battle and yet his other side, Bruce, seemed the exact opposite. Seeing him strung up in the cell on that first night, he seemed to accept defeat in his imprisonment as if it was what he deserved. Thor thought that if he had that power, that amount of strength beneath his skin he would wield it like a weapon - daring people to strike him first so that he may release a force so great it might break apart planets. Trick them into thinking he was merely a mortal man.

But instead Bruce had pleaded with him not to fight.

All he could do was find out more, and keep telling himself it was merely curiosity for the unique creature and nothing else.

Breakfast for the Royal family was a quiet affair, as it had been for the past several days. Thor ladened his plate with various items and left with a wave and smile, as if it was perfectly normal for him to want to eat alone in his room and not a habit he had kicked in his early 600’s. Hopefully if this was queried Loki would cover for him. 

He snuck down into the dungeons and instead of simply awaiting for the door to be opened, he offered both guards cakes as a thank you for their continued silence. He even learnt their names - Halvor and Gustav - which was more than could be said of even his personal guards.

“He’s been quiet, sire,” Halvor offered without prompt. “I looked in earlier and he seemed peaceful.”

Thor appreciated their use of pronouns had changed from ‘it’ to ‘he’ and he nodded thankfully. 

“Let’s hope it continues,” and he waited for the door to open.

Bruce was staring into the middle distance when Thor walked in, and it took it a moment for him to snap out of his apparent daydream and turn to him. Thor suspected the man had to be bored sitting around in a dungeon all day, or maybe this was just his means to keep the monster at peace?

“Hello again, friend Bruce,” Thor said with forced merriment. “I bring more sustenance and hopefully good company.”

Bruce looked wary for a brief moment but accepted the parcel of food wrapped in a cloth. “Thank you.”

“Are you well?” Thor asked and sat down close to the other man. 

Bruce shrugged. “As well as I can be, I guess?”

Thor nodded. It was a stupid question to ask, given the circumstances, but then he was starting to worry about Bruce’s wellbeing, especially after seeing him in so much pain previously.

“And the creature? Do you know how he fares when he is…” and Thor tried to make a gesture to show something being crammed into a small space. Realising what that might be interpreted as, he stopped and smiled nervously. “Uh, under wraps, so to speak?”

The other man seemed to be still processing the gesture for a moment and then snapped out of it. “Uh, he’s fine. He’s resting.”

“I am glad for him. You call the… other being Hulk, yes?” Thor asked curiously.

Bruce shrugged. “I think someone yelled at him that he was a hulking beast and it kind of stuck. He likes it so I guess that’s his name now.”

“He… did not have a name prior?” Thor asked carefully.

Bruce shook his head. “It’s complicated.”

“I didn’t think it would be a simple tale,” and he nudged him playfully.

Bruce didn’t look at him but he nodded. “Maybe we save it for another time?”

“Of course,” even though Thor couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. “But, uh, Hulk calls you Banner, right?”

And the other man smiled slightly. “Yes. My name is Bruce Banner, but I get called Banner by my friends, so he picked up on that.”

“I am Thor Odinson.” Thor reached across and shook Bruce’s left hand a little awkwardly. “I hope I can be known as one of your friends too, someday.” He realised just how honest that sentiment was.

“You’re the only friend I’ve got here so…” Bruce smiled softly. “Oh, and the skinny guy with black hair who helped out the Hulk?”

"That is my little sibling Loki. They… agreed to help, which is odd for them.” Bruce looked at him quizzingly. “They are usually out for themselves and themself alone. I can’t blame them, they are often overlooked by their peers.”

“Well, please make sure to thank them for me. If I can remember a face based on Hulk’s memory, they must have done something special.” 

Thor smiled warmly. “I will.”

“And… you’re the prince of this kingdom?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Context clues,” he smiled. “And this place is?”

“Oh. Asgard. You are on Asgard.”

Bruce’s brow furrowed for a moment. “ _On_. Not in?”

“Yes. Asgard is a planet.”

“I’m on an alien planet?” and Bruce looked around the room nervously. He meant to put one hand in his hair but as they were tied he settled for both tugging at the dark curls. He began to breathe a little deeper, his eyes widening some more. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you had guessed as much." 

"Guessed; didn't want to believe it." Bruce swallowed and his breathing quickened even more. “I think I’m having a panic attack.”

“No no no, don’t panic!” And Thor grabbed Bruce’s arms in reassurance. “I know Midgardians are unaware of the worlds outside their own, but it’s fine! There’s thousands, no, millions of planets inhabited across the universe!”

“Oh my god…” Bruce groaned and tightened his grip in his hair. “That does not help!”

“No, I meant it in a good way!" He rubbed Bruce's arms gently, trying to ease them away from pulling at his hair. “Please don’t panic, it’s going to be fine.”

“I’m imprisoned on an alien planet! How is this fine?!”

“You… won’t be forever. I promise. I’ll get you home.” And whatever Thor was doing - be it talking or rubbing Bruce’s arms gently - seemed to be working because Bruce finally let go of his hair and dropped his hands back down to his lap. 

There was a long, drawn-out silence between them as Thor continued to rub one arm now, hoping it was helping him still. 

“Why?” Bruce asked, so quietly Thor took a moment to realise what he said.

“Because… why not? Shouldn’t you go home?”

“I hurt you, though. I only get flashes or senses of what happens when I change but I know what Hulk did and… I thought you were dead.”

“Asgardians are incredibly hard to kill,” Thor said proudly. “And besides, you told me not to fight you and I did anyway. That’s no reason to keep you locked up.”

Bruce shrugged.

“It’s reason enough, believe me.”

Thor frowned and again wanted to ask more questions. Instead, worrying he would panic him again, he changed tactics and snapped his fingers.

“I will get you some blankets!” he declared. “You must be freezing on this dungeon floor.”

“No… it’s okay,” Bruce began but Thor had already jumped up and ran over to the door to ask the guards to fetch him blankets and pillows. 

“And perhaps some clothes? But, ah,” and Thor smiled sadly at Bruce who rattled his chains and shrugged, “Yes, that would make things difficult.”

“I’m fine, really. The Other Guy will only destroy them again anyway.”

“Well, hopefully you will not need to change again any time soon. And look at that, your arm has healed!” Thor said excitedly, as if he hadn’t noticed previously.

“Oh yeah,” Bruce said, looking down at his healed arm awkwardly, as if he had even forgotten the dislocation only a day ago. “Everything heals when I change.”

“So, you are invincible? That is an impressive gift to have for a warrior.”

“I’m not--!” he paused, and his angry tone subsided into a soft sigh. “Can we please change the subject?"

Thor knew he looked alarmed at the sudden outburst, so he immediately softened his features. "Of course, I'm sorry, Banner."

He watched as Bruce sighed, clearly not in frustration at him but more to himself; scolding himself for getting angry. He closed his eyes for a moment and then he smiled as he looked up at Thor once again.

"It's fine. Tell me about this planet, Asgard.”

“Oh, um, what’s to tell?” Thor asked with a shrug, pretending to ignore the sudden outburst Bruce was now trying to pretend hadn’t happened. He sat back down on the floor, matching Bruce with his knees up to his chest. “It is a peacekeeping kingdom overseeing the Nine Realms…”

He looked up as Bruce had snorted. 

“Sorry, continue.”

Thor clarified, “It is a _mostly_ peacekeeping kingdom overseeing the Nine Realms…”

"How much longer are you going to play tea party?" 

Thor sighed and turned to Loki who was smiling smugly as they learned against the archway to the palace gardens. It seemed they were bumping into one-another more often following their help in the dungeon. "I don't know. Someone has to feed him and take care of him."

"And that job falls to the heir to the throne?"

Thor didn't have a good response to that. If he asked the guards nicely, they probably would leave food and water for Bruce, seeing how they were showing small kindnesses towards their prisoner. 

But then he wouldn't have an excuse to talk to him.

"I think you're smitten," Loki continued, always a fan of stirring the pot. "You got bested in battle and now you are a simpering apprentice once more, begging to be taken into his big, strong arms."

"If you're referring to my perfectly reasonable but innocent crush on our combat instructor…"

"Oh please, you would have run off with him if he wasn't already betrothed."

"He was twice my age!" 

"And now you're lusting over a Midgardian of all creatures," Loki continued and feigned a shudder for effect. "You must be desperate."

"It's not lust," Thor said calmly, "It's pity. I feel bad for Bruce and I want to get him home."

"Then ask father to release the creature… I'm sorry, Bruce, and see what he says," they grinned.

"Yes, because he was so reasonable last time I spoke with him,” Thor said irritably. 

They continued to walk through the vast gardens in contemplative silence, Loki tossing a small dagger in the air and catching it effortlessly every few steps.

“I was thinking about what Hogun said, about the creature making a fearsome ally for our armies. Just imagine what that creature could do on the battlefield. Even I am impressed with its brute strength.” 

Thor shook his head. “Honestly? I get the impression they’d both rather be left alone. Bruce even got angry when I called him a warrior.”

“Then stop asking him about the creature and get to know him,” Loki offered. “You say he’s not a monster and yet that’s all you want to discuss with him.”

Thor stopped in his tracks and turned to his sibling.

“Is this a trick?” 

Loki looked around curiously, as if they were missing something. “No?”

“Because you are being awfully… encouraging, and this usually means I will either get in trouble or stabbed. What is your angle?”

It was true; Loki would usually have found a way to manipulate this situation for their own benefit. So it was surprising when they sighed and looked sad, holding up their hands in surrender.

“No angle, I promise. The fact that you are wanting to care for someone who defeated you in battle instead of destroying their entire planet is…. endearing. If anything, I am trying to encourage this behaviour in you, instead of you turning into Father.”

“You think turning into Father is such a bad thing?” Thor asked curiously. It was something he had often thought about but had never said it out-loud.

Loki looked around the gardens for a moment, careful to mind their words when anyone could be listening, before they said, “Father is a wise ruler but we both know our wealth and power was not obtained by delivering food parcels to prisoners.”

“Yes, we are in agreement on that front.”

“So if you wish to show mercy to your enemies, albeit enemies you are so clearly endeared by, then who am I to put a stop to it?”

Thor snorted a laugh and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, trying his best not to make their knees buckle like usual. 

“Thank you. I am learning that any encouragement away from becoming him should be welcomed.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce was asleep when Thor entered the cell later that day. He had managed to lay down on his side, which looked awkward and uncomfortable with his ankles still tied down to the ground. At least he had the blanket and pillow for some comfort.

He stirred the moment Thor walked towards him and awoke with a fright. Instinctively, he tried to get up and, his feet unable to move and his hands bound, he only landed back down on the ground with a grunt. 

“Hey, hey, it’s only me,” Thor said gently, placing a hand on Bruce’s back. Bruce whimpered as he slowly sat up, looking like he still had not awoken fully and unaware of his surroundings. “It’s Thor, you’re safe, I promise.”

“Thor?” Then he seemed to remember the events of the past several days and sighed deeply, rubbing his face. “Oh, hi.”

“Are you all right?”

Bruce shrugged. “Nightmares. And uh, waking up like this doesn’t help.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I could do more to help,” Thor said honestly. “I would ask my sibling to remove more of the chains but I fear my father might hear word of it.”

He realised he had draped his arm over Bruce’s shaking shoulders and withdrew it carefully. Bruce was looking down at his ankles which, Thor now noticed, were covered in bruises and bloody in some places where the manacles had dug in. He then realised his shackled wrists were in a similar state, and everywhere the chains wrapped around him there were signs of bruising. 

He wanted to say something, but what was there to say? 

“I wanted to ask you about yourself… if that’s alright?” he asked carefully, looking away from Bruce’s body and taking out carefully wrapped parcels of food. He placed them at his side; offering without insisting he take them.

“I really don’t want to talk about the Hulk--”

“Not the Hulk!” Thor put in quickly. “You. You must have a family and you mentioned friends. Your occupation, maybe? Tell me about your life on Midgard.”

“Oh. Ever since the Hulk... happened, I haven’t… I mean… I’ve been on the run for a long time,” he explained sadly. “So it’s not much of a life.”

“Then your life before! You strike me as an intellectual in nature.”

“Is it that obvious?” Bruce asked and he smiled, if only for a second. “Uh, I was a scientist. Nuclear physics and biochemistry mostly but I had loads of other subjects I dabbled in.”

“Fascinating,” Thor enthused. 

“It was to me,” he chuckled. 

"And your family? Friends?" 

Bruce shrugged. “Family, no. Friends are… hard to come by.”

He unwrapped the parcel and picked up the fruit he now knew were extremely close to grapes. Thor wanted to ask more, about the life he was leading that meant he could not form bonds with other people. He wondered how long he had lived like this?

And he realised he would only be asking about the Hulk again, so he refrained.

"You, uh, must be curious about this world. Would you like to know more? Or," and he faltered. "Would that only scare you again?"

“I would love to know how this world works," he replied honestly. "I heard the guards say magic before? That these chains are magic?”

Thor nodded. “For us, science and magic are one in the same. What may seem fantastical to you, we have found understanding and have studied it. We may not know all the answers but we have built our society on both fundamentals.”

“That would explain the Sci Fi Renaissance Fair vibe this place gives off.”

“I’m sorry?”

Bruce laughed and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. This is incredible. I used to love magic as a kid. If I could go back in time and tell him there’s a place where it's real… well.”

“Maybe I can find you some books to peruse? You must be bored with only my company to keep,” he smiled.

Thor watched Bruce get a little red in the cheeks and he looked down awkwardly. 

“I like your company.”

Thor shuffled just a little bit closer and put his arm around Bruce’s shoulders once more.

“I like your company too, Banner.”

Bruce breathed in deeply and lifted his bound hands, looking for a way he could do something in return. Thor took them in his free hand and squeezed each tightly. He shifted his other arm and began to stroke Bruce’s hair gently. Bruce sighed and leaned his head onto Thor’s shoulder. They remained there in a quiet peacefulness for what seemed like a good few minutes, but Thor was enjoying the closeness too much to really know or care.

All of a sudden, as if he had awoken once more, Bruce jumped in fright and pulled away as much as he could. 

“I’m sorry,” he panted. 

“Do not be sorry,” Thor said, and carefully put his hand on Bruce’s shaking arm. “I mean you no harm.”

“That’s not…” Bruce sighed and nodded. “I know. It’s just, we shouldn’t be doing this. _I_ shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I do not fear you, Banner,” Thor said firmly, and squeezed Bruce’s arm gently. He shrugged against his clutch and Thor released him, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. 

“You should. It won’t be long before your father uses me and I won’t be able to stop the destruction I cause.”

This dumbfounded Thor. He eyed Bruce suspiciously before he asked, with as calm a demeanor as he could, “What do you mean?”

Now it was Bruce’s turn to look suspicious. “The war. The… conquest, I think. I only overheard him when I was brought down here but he wants me to fight in his armies. I thought you knew?”

“Why would I be trying to get you home if I knew about this?” he asked, panic rising in his voice.

“I thought you… were trying to…” Bruce didn’t finish but Thor knew exactly what he meant and his fury increased.

“So this is why he has kept you after the battle? To ask you to fight for our army?”

“I don’t think I’m being given an option,” Bruce said bitterly.

And what Loki had speculated was suddenly all fitting together; his father had designed all of this. There were no plans to release him because that was never the plan. there was no order to feed the prisoner because the King wanted him weak and the chains were deliberately cruel to torture him into submission. Thor knew his father’s reputation with his enemies but this made him ill as he realised the truth. 

“I need to get Loki,” and he jumped up to his feet. He turned to Bruce and looked resolute, like he already had a plan fully formed. “Stay here. I mean…”

And Bruce smiled, if just a little. “I’ll check my schedule and pencil you in for later.”

Loki had been awoken by their brother many times, mostly out of excitement or just to annoy them. To be woken up when Thor looked beside himself with worry - that was new. They followed Thor, barely awake enough to argue until they heard what Thor had found out and what he meant to do about it.

“That’s your plan?”

Thor frowned, “Yes?”

“All of it? We just… nip into the dungeon, pick up a prisoner - a prisoner Father wants in his armies, no less! - and head to Himinbjorg to ask Heimdall nicely if he can send him home. Two steps. That’s it?”

“Well you think of a better strategy!” Thor replied hotly. “Either the Hulk is complicit in destroying other civilisations or, and I fear this will be more likely, if Father tries to use the Hulk against another army he will see us as his tormentors and turn on us instead. Do you want that?”

“No, of course not. Surely, if you speak to Father and explain how you are gaining trust with the beast and can tame him, you can slowly warm him to the idea of fighting. Wouldn’t that will be a victory for everyone?”

“But Bruce doesn’t want to fight,” he objected. Loki pinched the bridge of their nose and sighed. 

“So we betray Father, the Allfather and ruler of Asgard and the Nine Realms, because your boyfriend doesn’t like violence?”

“He’s not my--” Realising he had taken the bait, Thor stopped himself. “Yes. He should be home on Midgard.”

Loki looked thoughtful before they folded their arms. “I want a good title.”

“What?”

“When you are King, I want a good, cushy title in your court.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “You are second in line to the throne, of course you will get a good title.”

“Ah bub bub!” and Loki put up a hand. “A _cushy_ title. All the clout with barely any responsibilities, like Ambassador to the Arts or a dignitary to some rock out in the middle of nowhere I never have to visit.”

Thor knew he would probably regret agreeing to this, but he wouldn’t need to worry for years, so he nodded.

“Deal.”

The sound of the various locks being opened made Bruce look up and smile. He warned himself not to get his hopes up that Thor did indeed have a plan but it was hard not to when he had been so confident. His fears that Thor was only using him had vanished (not that he was fully sure it was true to begin with) and now he genuinely felt safe when he was with him. It was ridiculous when he was still imprisoned on another planet but still, for the first time in a long time he felt hopeful.

Whatever positive feelings he had vanished completely when he saw Odin enter the cell, flanked by a man and a woman in extravagant robes. He had seen them before, when he had been thrown into the cell and, unable to do a thing to stop them, felt chains begin to wrap around him and string him up. He braced himself.

Without a word spoken, they both raised their hands towards Bruce and immediately the chains he had been able to slip out of tightened around him like boa constrictors. He gasped but his mouth was forced shut and the muzzle from before trapped his tongue to the bottom of his mouth and his teeth closed shut. Groaning, he was lifted to his feet and chains pulled him in every direction until he could not move without causing pain. To his dismay, the chains holding him up were once again forcing him to try to get his footing on tiptoes and his shoulders ached in protest almost immediately. 

Finally, Odin glared at him as Bruce felt a heavy iron collar wrap itself around his throat. The chain attached to it launched itself at the ceiling and he had to tilt his head upwards or else strangle himself. Gasping and trying to find a way to relieve the pressure on every limb, he could do nothing else but try to scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Expecting to be let into the cell without question, Thor and Loki were surprised to find the cell door was blocked off. Halvor and Gustav were standing to attention in front of it, crossing their staffs to show they were not to enter.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Loki demanded. 

“Your highnesses, you are banned from entering,” Gustav said as boldly as he could, although there was a hint of regret in his tone. 

“I assume if we try to order you, our father will hear about this?’ Thor asked. 

The guards did not respond, but Halvor, ever so slightly, nodded his chin towards the cell door grimly. Thor's heart sank.

“Just… stand aside. We wish to speak with him,” Thor said, knowing whatever plan they had, even with Loki’s input, was dead in the water. The guards removed the staffs and they entered the cell like they were walking to their own execution. 

Thor saw Bruce and all rationality vanished. The chains holding Bruce up by his wrists had been replaced, as had the muzzle. Worse still, a heavy iron collar was around his neck also chained to the ceiling and Bruce was struggling to keep his balance but also to keep his head up so as to not close off his windpipe. He looked exhausted already and his eyes widened in terror when he saw Thor. 

“Banner! Are you okay?” he checked over the new devices and tried to see if there was anything that could be done. Bruce moaned and shook his head, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Thor put a careful hand on his cheek. “I swear to you, I will get you out of here.”

Loki, meanwhile, had their attention elsewhere, and they had their hands up to their shoulders in surrender as they faced their father.

“Father, I--”

Odin held up his hand and Loki immediately quietened. He turned to Thor who was standing in front of Bruce as if to shield him.

“What was going to be your goal with all of this, son?” Odin asked calmly. “There wasn’t going to be any way you would be able to do all this and evade my attention, so what did you think would happen?”

"Please, Father, you're torturing him with those chains."

"The creature needs to learn to obey its Master, and you are ruining its training." Odin continued.

Bruce grunted in anger, staring at the old man in pure hatred. Even the army hadn't muzzled him and called him 'it'.

"He's not a creature, he's Midgardian; a race we swore to protect." 

"We swore to be their rulers, son. We are the peacekeepers of the Nine Realms, after all."

"And how is this peaceful?" Thor cried, looking back at Bruce. "He never wanted to fight me, what makes you think he will agree to fight in your wars?"

"The monster can be tamed," Odin said confidently. "It takes orders from this one and so once the Midgardian vows allegiance, it will follow." 

Bruce grunted at this and shook his head desperately, despite the pain it caused. He would not let them turn him into a weapon again, no matter what they did to him. 

He saw Thor looking at him with pity and, more interestingly, Loki who put their hands out very subtly to signify to act normal. Bruce nodded slightly and Loki pointed with their eyes towards the chains reaching across the room. They then made a small flick of their finger and Bruce clenched his fists in understanding, bracing himself.

"And you couldn't have shown kindness? You told me a fair ruler will never seek out war and yet you have committed war crimes by kidnapping and enslaving a civilian,” Thor continued, not noticing the subtle plan being formed as he unknowingly distracted his father.

"You have learnt nothing of what I taught you," Odin barked at him. "You still do not see the bigger picture in what we do!" 

“This is not how a peacekeeping planet should be!”

“This is exactly how the reign of Asgard has always been! You’ve just been too stupid to realise!”

Thor threw his hands up in despair. He turned back to look at Bruce, trying to convey silently that he was sorry and he would never be like his father.

Only Bruce wasn't looking at him, or Odin for that matter. Getting the sense something was going on, Thor moved just his eyes and saw Loki nodding at Bruce very slightly, their hand extended in preparation. The prisoner then closed his eyes and Thor saw green flood his body quicker than any time before. 

Simultaneously, Loki waved their hands and every chain fell apart by the Hulk's force like they were nothing more than paper. Thor jumped back in shock and saw Loki do the same, as if completely confused by what had just happened.

Odin raised his staff towards Hulk, as if to try to fight him, but Thor grabbed him and insisted he ran. Loki followed suit and Hulk roared so loudly Thor could have sworn he saw pieces of brickwork crumble to the floor. 

"Sound the alarms," Odin cried to the guards. "Bring reinforcements! Hurry, dammit!"

Emboldended by Loki and Bruce’s stupid idea, Thor knew what he had to do and, outstretching his arm to receive Mjolnir, the second it was in his grasp he landed a careful but mighty blow against his father's head.

Staring down at his father's crumpled form in shock at what he had done, like the world had slowed down to a crawl, he felt an impatient tug on his arm. 

"I was going to suggest misdirection with my magic but that works too," Loki laughed a little hysterically.

"I'm going to get banished for this," Thor said quietly. 

"You and me both, so are we getting the big green lug home or are we waiting for Father to wake up and feed us to Fenrir?"

Snapping out of his shock, he turned back to the cell where the Hulk was shoving against the open doorway, too large to fit through. Thor then realised the guards were staring at him and his sibling in total shock. Witnesses to mutiny had to be several hundred levels above their pay-grades as messely guards of one dungeon cell.

“Sound the alarm!” Hogun cried suddenly and cupped his hands over his mouth towards the corridor which led back upstairs. “The creature has escaped his restraints and struck the king!”

“Uh… yes! Healers, report to the dungeons immediately!” Gustav continued, to both Thor and Loki’s total amazement.

“You have about five minutes to get him out of there and make a break for it,” Hogun warned as he turned back to them.

“You’ve just alerted the kingdom and blocked off our exit, you fools!” Loki hissed at him.

“The cell is nothing more than brick and mortar and we are at the base of the mountain. That creature could easily break through the far wall and out to the shore. We will stall them as long as we can. Hurry!”

“Thank you, truly,” Thor said as Loki used magic to try to get the Hulk’s attention away from the door he was trying to squeeze through. “I will not forget this.”

He ran into the cell and threw himself to the ground to slide under Hulk’s awaiting arm wanting to sweep him aside. Then he threw his hands up by the far wall and waved frantically. 

“Friend Hulk! Break down this wall and we can escape!”

Hulk frowned as he stopped marching towards his new target. “Exit there,” and he pointed at the door.

“No, uh, this is a special exit. Please, smash down this wall as quickly as possible.”

Hulk looked even more confused and he pounded his fists on the floor angrily. 

“Don’t confuse Hulk! Exit there!”

“Oh curse the Gods,” Loki sighed. “Just throw your hammer at the wall and be done with it.”

“NO!” Hulk roared and, as if to prove a point, threw a punch that went straight through the brick wall, revealing daylight beyond it. “Hulk make exit!”

He kicked and punched a few more times until he could easily fit through the hole he had created and Thor and Loki followed quickly behind.

“How did you know that would work?” Thor asked curiously as they ran to catch up with the Hulk as he jumped down onto the sandy beach below. 

“It works on you when I want something done; I figured it would work on any other brute.”

Thor let that slide because as much as he hated to admit it, he knew of several occasions where he had indeed fallen for Loki’s reverse psychology. They climbed down the rest of the mountain and looked back up at the hole in the prison wall, making sure they could not be spotted.

“Well, what now?”

Loki was crouched close to the rocks at the foot of the mountain and indicated for Thor to do the same so it would be hard for anyone to notice them from up above on the many walkways. Hulk, meanwhile, was standing ankle-deep in the ocean water, kicking at any waves coming his way. 

“This would go a lot smoother if he changed,” they replied. “Care to ask him?”

“I don’t know how it works,” Thor shot back. “Can’t you use magic like how you got Bruce to change?”

“That wasn’t magic, you idiot, he just understood my plan through context. Haven’t you had to make silent commands in battle?”

Thor sighed and looked over at Hulk who was now trying to catch the tiny fish swimming around his ankles.

“Hey there, friend Hulk! Come over here!” Hulk grunted and turned back to them. He was clearly confused by their weird stances and stomped over. “Would you be able to bring forth your friend Banner?”

“Thor not want Hulk?” Hulk shouted and both Thor and Loki flinched instinctively. 

“Not right now!” Thor squeaked, waving his hands downwards to indicate for Hulk to quieten down. “You are good at smashing things, but Bruce is good at hiding. Right?”

“Hmph,” Hulk huffed, as if annoyed by this fact. “Banner hide good.”

“Yes, see? We may need you later for more smashing but right now we hide, see?”

Hulk nodded and Thor couldn't believe he was able to reason with him that easily. Before their eyes, they watched the Hulk shrink down back into Bruce, green skin paling into pink, limbs drawing back, muscles shrinking. They watched in silence until Bruce swayed where he stood and started to collapse.

Thor caught him and pulled him down close to the rock face. Loki was keeping an eye on the walkway closest to them and urged them to crouch lower.

“So… is the escape going well?” Bruce asked with a hint of amusement as he took in his new surroundings and he heard seemingly every bell in and around the city ringing loudly.

“Splendid!” and without thinking, Thor planted a quick kiss on the top of Bruce’s head. “My amazing two-step plan has now reached step two; getting you to Himinbjorg and asking Heimdall nicely if he can send you home.”

Loki sighed loudly and put their hand up urgently for them to be quiet. 

“If you two are quite done, we’re not there yet.”

Bruce peered up where Loki was looking and further, towards the Rainbow Bridge. 

“We need disguises."


	8. Chapter 8

Usually, when Bruce had woken up in a new, unknown location, he could figure out where to steal some clothes. Laundromats, washing lines, second-hand stores. However, being on an alien planet, he wasn’t sure if any of those resources existed. 

“Hey, do you guys have…” his words trailed off as he watched as Loki and Thor both changed their clothes with the use of magic. Thor was now wearing much simpler clothes than his usual armour: a tunic, trousers and a long cloak. 

Loki meanwhile had chosen a strap dress and smock ensemble. Without even moving their hands, they feminised their features and lengthened their hair even more. They then turned to Bruce, who looked more than a little dumbfounded at the transformations before him.

“I can make you an outfit too, but may I suggest you freshen up first? You look almost exactly like someone who has just escaped a dungeon.”

“Oh,” and Bruce snapped out of his stare to look down at himself. He only now seemed to notice just how dirty he was. “Point taken.”

He headed over to the shoreline to wash the dirt and grime off of him, careful to check if anyone would see him. Thor watched without meaning to; enthralled by the smaller man’s body that he could finally appreciate in the sunlight.

"Stop staring," Loki muttered to Thor who came to his senses all of a sudden. "And please at least give him a real kiss before he gets sent back to Midgard."

"It wouldn't be appropriate. He may feel he has to reciprocate because we're rescuing him," Thor said. 

"Ugh, yes, fine. This newer, nobler brother is such a killjoy." 

Bruce walked back to them looking a lot better. He accepted a fluffy towel that had suddenly appeared in Loki’s hands to dry himself off with. Thor made sure to turn away when he removed what remained of his old trousers but it took all of his restraint not to take a peek. Loki meanwhile stood and watched and Bruce didn't seem to care, having been seen naked by more strangers than he dared to count. With another wave of their hand, Loki dressed Bruce in a simple tunic, trousers and cloak similar to Thor’s ensemble. 

He pulled the hood up, suddenly feeling emboldened by the prospect of having to cross a city without being detected. This was one of the few real life skills he knew he could do without worry. 

“Usually just being myself is a good disguise, but seeing as a lot of people saw me at the ceremony, it’s not worth the risk,” he explained as he turned to them. Thor followed suit and lifted the hood so at least he wasn’t immediately recognisable.

“I could change your face,” Loki said brightly. 

“Don’t do it,” Thor warned. “They can do it to themselves no problem, but one time they tried it on me and I was a frog for an entire day.”

“Who said that wasn’t my plan all along?” they replied airily. 

“I’m… fine, thank you,” Bruce said. The more he learnt about this world, the more he felt like he was getting psychological whiplash. 

“Do we need names?” Loki asked, clearly enjoying the change of style to their overall appearance.

“Not if we’re heading straight for the bridge. We just need to blend in and look as unimportant as possible. Don't give anyone a chance to stop and chat.” He looked them all over and stopped at Thor’s hammer. “Is that… a common weapon?”

“Mjolnir was forged from a dying star and can only be wielded by me!” Thor said, a little too proudly, and then immediately understood the problem. “I can disguise it.”

The hammer strank in his hand into a small dagger, which he slipped onto his belt. 

Disguises now as good as they were going to get, they made their way towards the walkway just above them and tried to get a good view of how many people they could see.

"You'll need to tell me a basic route and I can take the lead," Bruce said, counting how many guards he saw and the general areas they seemed to be covering. "Loki, can you use magic to distract and disrupt if we think we've been spotted?" 

"You don't even need to ask," they grinned. 

"Thor, I don't know if we'll face anyone violent but I _can't_ change or else every guard in the city will be on us. I need you to slow anyone down getting close to us as discreetly as possible." 

"Discretion? Well, we're doomed," Loki joked and Thor slapped their shoulder playfully before looking Bruce directly in the eyes.

"I will protect you, don't worry." 

"And look, if things go wrong… you've done so much to help me, please don't risk your lives again." He purposefully looked at both of them to make his point. "The royal family doesn't have to fall just because I can't get home."

"No it has to fall because our father is a warmongering bastard," Thor said, not sure if he was being serious or not. He sighed and took Bruce's hand. "I'm not promising anything. I chose to do this for you and I want you home safe." 

Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "If you're ever on Midgard, just… let me know, okay?” 

“I swear it, Banner. Let’s hope we will meet again.”

“Lovebirds, the guards will follow the path of destruction left by Hulk so we have to move,” Loki informed them. 

They both nodded and with a path mapped out, they headed forwards.

The route to the Rainbow Bridge would go through several neighbourhoods, mostly the poorer ones Loki and Thor barely even knew existed. Whilst it was still an alien planet, Bruce got a lay of the land quickly, and it reminded him of the dense streets of Rio de Janeiro, or some European city with winding, ancient roads. The market was at peak trading hours and whilst it was busy, most of the people were preoccupied with the items for sale on the rows of tables lining either side of the street. 

The bells of the palace could be heard ringing from even this part of the city, but the public seemed little interested if at all. Bruce overheard one say the guards were looking for a goliath of a creature, and seeing as there was no sighting anywhere near them, they weren’t worried. One thing they were worried about were the increase in guards, scoffing that it was typical that on the occasions they actually needed help they were nowhere to be seen.

Loki was keeping their eyes on the people around them, smiling warmly and greeting them like they were on a lovely afternoon stroll through the market. They weren’t afraid of being recognised as it was only rarely that they would present as female for public occasions. They were taking this as an opportunity to be thoroughly enjoying being a fugitive and the freedom it gave them.

Thor meanwhile was keeping an eye out from behind them both, trying to keep as far away from the crowds as possible. He was amazed by Bruce’s ability to slip in and out of the detection; one minute in Thor’s eyesight and the next vanishing completely. He wondered again about the life Bruce led at home. Were his father not an issue, Thor would have been tempted to ask him to stay, just so he didn’t have to run any longer.

As the crowds thinned out at the end of the market, Bruce looked around for a less conspicuous path. He pretended to check his pockets so he could turn and look at Loki and Thor.

Loki yawned loudly and as they stretched their arms they waved their right hand towards a small street up ahead and Thor nodded very slightly in agreement. Bruce didn’t respond but slowly meandered across the cobbled street and down where he had been pointed. 

As they had appeared out of nowhere, a group of guards interrupted the quiet calm of the street and marched through the marketplace, barging people out of the way and demanding to know if anyone had seen a green monster. Thor stepped into the shadows of a dense row of houses and watched as Bruce darted down the side-street to hide. Within seconds, Loki followed suit and Thor looked around for a way he could get to them without being spotted.

“Friend Thor! My good fellow, thank the gods you are safe!”

Thor froze as he was grabbed around the shoulders by a strong arm. He turned on his heel and saw Volstagg beaming at him fondly.

“Volstagg, what are you doing here?” Thor asked, trying to keep his tone as light as possible. His friend embraced him deeply and Thor looked over his shoulder, desperate to see the guards and where they were searching. 

“Looking for the beast, of course!” Volstagg proclaimed and released Thor from his hug. “I am leading a group of guards and we are leaving no stone unturned!”

“As am I,” Thor said. “Might we find it sooner if we split up?”

“We might, but it will require more than one warrior to take it down as you have proven,” and Volstagg patted Thor on the back. “How is your father?”

“I… do not know. I heard the beast had escaped and ran out to help with everyone else.”

“Word is he wants its head, no capture this time.”

Thor knew his face betrayed him as he felt his skin turn white. “Oh?”

“Aye, it’s too dangerous to keep such a creature in our kingdom.” Volstagg saw the look on Thor’s face. “Do not fear, my brother in arms! You will not be alone this time. Why if the monster can strike fear in you then it must be formidable!”

“Yes,” Thor said numbly. He tried to look ahead, again trying to see where the guards were searching but both Bruce and Loki were nowhere to be seen. 

“I will assist you in this part of the city,” Volstagg said and urged Thor ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this! Please let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Can you see him?” Bruce asked, maybe a little more panicked than he wanted to sound. They were peering around the corner of the street Bruce had been guided to before what seemed like an army of guards showed up. 

“Volstagg is walking with him. I could cause a distraction but it needs to be further away. We'll keep walking and hope Thor can shake him off."

“Right,” Bruce said, looking around nervously. “Loki, if you want to turn back…”

“And miss all this fun?” Loki scoffed. “I may be a snake but I’m not a coward.”

“Thank you.” Bruce and Loki carefully continued down the side-street and turned down another, eyes darting around for any sign of a guard. 

“You’re not, by the way. A snake, I mean.”

Loki scoffed and pretended to ignore just how earnest Bruce looked.

“You don’t know me,” they said irritably.

“True, but you’ve been nothing but helpful to me so by my perspective, you’re a good person.”

They couldn’t help but smile. “Are all Midgardians this naive?”

“Not all of them. Just most,” and Bruce grinned back at them before they reached a crossroad. “This way.”

“Wait,” and Loki grabbed Bruce by the wrist and they crouched down low before turning. A few guards walked past urgently, spears held aloft in excitement for the hunt. “What kind of diversion would you like?”

Volstagg was still insisting on walking with Thor, passing the sidestreet Bruce and Loki had ran down and heading to a dense rows of houses. Thor hoped at least he was keeping Volstagg from discovering Bruce, and he might be able to make a break for the Rainbow Bridge. 

A heavy cloud of smoke shot up as what sounded like a house collapsing could be heard a few streets across. People began to shout and scream and Thor had no choice but to follow Volstagg as he rushed to see what had happened. 

“It was the beast!” a woman cried, clutching one of the guards. “I saw it run that way! Please, hurry, before it hurts anyone!” 

Thor watched the guards run towards the smoke rising and waited for Volstagg to do the same. 

“Make haste, my friend! I will catch up momentarily as I speak to the guards by the market!” 

Volstagg nodded and ran with the rest of the warriors and guards. Thor waited for the sound of boots stomping the pavement to quieten before he turned back to the hysterical witness.

“Truly one of your worst performances,” Thor informed the woman whose blonde hair changed to black and their face changed to reveal Loki once more.

“And yet it worked.”

Bruce stepped out from the shadows and shook back the hood of his cloak. “Ignore him, Loki, I thought it was just panicked enough for them to buy it. Shall we?”

The streets seemed to have cleared, but they still walked with caution. There was only so much they could do to distract the guards, and they would figure out soon enough it was merely an illusion. 

Thor had a sudden and stupid idea to hold Bruce's hand as they walked, but figured it was the adrenaline coursing through him. Bruce meanwhile just really wanted to kiss Thor in thanks, but knew it would be terrible timing. He'd wait for the high fantasy adventure to end, then make out.

They walked with purpose now, darting through side-streets and dodging guards milling about. The Rainbow Bridge was in sight and they only needed a few more minutes of good luck on their side. 

So of course their luck would run out at that precise moment. They saw dozens of guards who had not followed the apparent destruction, blocking off every route to the bridge. All three of them went to hide but in an instant more guards filled the street from behind them. Guards could be heard lining up the sidestreets up ahead. 

Instinctively, Thor pulled both Bruce and Loki behind him but they in turn only faced the guards surrounding them from every angle. 

“Your Highnesses, we are so glad you are safe and you have apprehended the creature.”

Thor wanted to say something, anything, to make the guards turn and walk away. If banishment was on the cards for him for what he had already done then why not finish the mission in whatever way possible?

"I'm sorry," a quiet and yet determined voice said.

Thor felt a hand wrap around his wrist tightly, almost to the point of hurting and it took him too long to realise what was happening. Thor spun around to see Bruce momentarily, looking guilty and apologetic, before his features warped and changed. Within moments, Thor was looking at Hulk.

The guards charged towards Hulk without a moments’ hesitation and Thor wanted to shout for them to stop, to not harm him. Instead he felt his whole body being lifted off the ground. He spun where he was being dangled to see a green fist holding onto the back of his shirt firmly before Hulk crouched a little and both of them were hurtling into the air above them.

They landed on the Rainbow Bride and Thor was let go without any warning. Grunting as he landed, he saw Hulk looking at him with what looked possibly like interest before he nodded towards Himinbjorg and began to run.

Thor jumped to his feet and followed, pulling Mjolnir from his belt and spinning it by the leather strap so he could fly ahead. 

Guards were storming the bridge as they ran. The Hulk seemed annoyed by Thor’s ability to outrun him so he leapt several paces, slamming his feet on the bridge every time and making Thor scared he would shatter it. Still guards on horses were catching up with them and Thor could only pray that Heimdall would open up the Bifrost without question.

“I see we are keeping the peace admirably,” Heimdall noted with an air of amusement as Thor landed at his feet with the green goliath right behind him. Not far behind them an army of guards were charging across the bridge, ready for whatever battle they were about to face.

“Oh you know, same old politics,” and Thor laughed in-between coughing for breath. He waved his hand behind him. “This is Hulk, by the way, and he needs safe passage back to Midgard.”

“I knew the creature would cause the Kingdom problems,” he noted wryly. “Word is the Allfather would like to see this creature’s head on a spike.”

Thor went to say something, probably deny that was true, before Heimdall shrugged.

“But I can always forget I heard that information, if it would mean the creature is no longer my problem. Might I suggest he transform so as to make a smoother passage?”

“Oh right,” and Thor turned to Hulk apologetically. “Do you mind?”

Hulk grunted in disapproval but did as he was told anyway and the change was quick and yet looked no less painful. Bruce woke up to find he was looking up at the sky with strong arms around his back to keep him off the ground, as if he had been dipped in a dance. He lowered his eyes to see Thor was cradling him in his arms, having caught him before he’d even shown signs of not being able to stand.

“Hi,” Bruce said softly because his brain was still rebooting and he couldn’t think of anything else to say. This was far too romantic a position to be in when they were about to be caught and possibly executed. Thor held Bruce just a little bit tighter. 

“Hello,” and before he could say a real goodbye, Bruce reached up and kissed Thor. 

Despite the sound of an army approaching, all Thor could think about was how soft and full Bruce’s lips were, and the rough stubble on his face numbed Thor’s own lips in the most perfect way. It was odd to consider just how much he had fallen for this man in the space of a few days and how much he was going to miss him, whatever happened next.

Thor would have gladly spent hours staying in that embrace, but reluctantly pulled away and put a hand on Bruce’s face gently. 

“We will meet again, I swear this.”

Bruce nodded, although he would never say what he was thinking. The chances of him meeting a warrior alien from another planet again had to be minimal at best.

Thor looked over at the army charging towards them and furrowed his brow.

“Banner, punch me.”

“What?”

“Just… hit me! Make it look good so I have to let go.”

Bruce thought that was the funniest request he’d ever heard, but they were about to be caught by an entire fleet of warriors whilst in a lover’s embrace. He pulled back his fist and, figuring this could do so little damage he might as well put his weight behind it, he threw a punch at Thor’s face. 

He was immediately dropped to the ground as Thor stumbled back as if he had just struck him with a brick and he scrambled to his feet to run to the chamber where Heimdall was waiting to power up the Bifrost. 

He turned towards the doorway just in time to see the army reach the end of the Rainbow Bridge and Thor pretended to look aghast that their prisoner had managed to escape his clutches before the world faded away and he was hurtling through space once again.


	10. Epilogue

_Three Years Later_

The helicarrier was like a city in itself, and Bruce was finding himself ducking away from the countless military personnel seemingly around every corner. Why nobody was arresting him for war crimes was unnerving. He was still processing the ride over and the fact that he was back on American soil without being apprehended immediately, but now that he was being briefed on the situation, it felt even more surreal. 

Apparently they needed him for his work on a top secret mission to do with gamma radiation. It sounded like a lie even before he heard about the cage they had made just for him. Clearly they would not hunt him down in the slums of Kolkata for just this, but seeing as nobody had even mentioned Hulk, it made for a nice change. 

It was only when he was being briefed on exactly who they were looking for that he nearly dropped the tablet in shock.

“Loki?” he asked nobody in particular and the Black Widow eyed him curiously. 

“That’s right, he’s behind the tesseract being stolen and the destruction of one of the SHIELD facilities.”

“They use they-them pronouns," Bruce corrected her with a wave of his hand, still reading through the information, "but they’re… this isn’t like them.” 

Now a lot more eyes were on him. Captain America seemed especially interested.

“What do you know about them?”

Bruce was still reading as quickly as possible, trying to find anything that explained why Loki would be behind this. Realising everyone was looking at him, he finally looked up and sighed. 

“It’s a long story, but I’ve met Loki before. And Thor.” he felt his heart rate was rising even just saying his name. “Is Thor here?”

Phil Coulson, looking just as curious as everyone else, answered, “Not yet, but we’re checking for abnormal weather patterns.”

“What do you know about Loki?” the Black Widow asked this time and wouldn’t let Bruce avoid the question this time.

“They’re Thor’s sibling, they have a reputation for being untrustworthy but I thought it was down to them being able to use magic and living in Thor’s shadow. They helped me when I was in trouble. Them and Thor.”

“Was this in New Mexico?” Coulson asked.

Bruce wasn’t sure how to answer that, but luckily for him he didn’t have to as Nick Fury interjected.

"Dr Banner, you're only here to help us find the tesseract. Once that's done you're in the wind. Agent Romanoff, would you show him to his laboratory?"

She eyed him over once more before she nodded her head, indicating for him to follow him out of the bridge.

When Bruce saw Loki being escorted by a swarm of armed SHIELD agents, he thought there would be recognition, maybe even happiness at seeing a familiar face.

But Loki just smiled at him in a way that could be anything but friendship. Like they had never met and Bruce was very much their enemy. They smiled like they were amused to see Bruce, like it was somehow funny that he was working in the lab. Like it should be him being flanked by soldiers and led to a cage. Bruce knew this because it was a similar look Odin had given him too. What the hell had happened on Asgard for Loki to change so much?

Trying to ignore the worry that caused him, he was asked back to the bridge. He wanted to stay working, to stay isolated from the other ‘supers’ but seeing as it was blindingly obvious he had not just been asked there based on his field of expertise, he knew he had to meet them all sooner or later.

And then he saw him.

"Thor," Bruce croaked, his voice suddenly caught in his throat. Thor was staring at the table, obviously troubled as his arms were tightly crossed and he seemed uninterested in anything anyone else had to say. He turned and after a moment of confusion, he ran over to Bruce.

"Banner," he said, his voice one of shock and worry. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Yeah, neither did I," he joked. Feeling the others around them watching, it took all of his energy not to throw his arms around him. "How are you? And Loki? What happened?"

Thor shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I failed Loki. I did not realise the depth of their troubles sooner and now…"

“But your dad… did he punish both of you?”

“Not at first,” Thor said stiffly, “he believed you had escaped on your own for a while, but he began to suspect you had received help. Loki saw this as an opportunity to try to seize power from me, convincing my father I was behind your escape and… I was banished to earth.

“The power vacuum it left was a perfect opportunity for Loki to try to get the recognition they so craved. We fought for power between us, I even thought I had killed them in our last battle. But this,” and Thor looked down at Bruce and he looked helpless, lost. “This isn’t them. Not this level of destruction, this level of cruelty…”

Bruce nodded and dared to put his hand on Thor's arm. "It's okay, we'll figure this out."

“So how do you two know each other?” Tony Stark asked curiously, having overheard their conversation and observed the way they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“We fought in ceremonial combat,” Thor explained, like it was the most obvious way for two people to meet. 

“I won,” Bruce mentioned quietly, like it mattered.

“Yes and then I rescued him from certain doom,” Thor said proudly. 

“Yes you did.”

He wanted to say something else, but trying to encapsulate his adventures since they had parted into one or two sentences seemed impossible. Even more so would be him trying to explain how much he had missed him. 

And Thor seemed to be on the same wavelength, because he opened his mouth several times before, like Bruce had on the Rainbow Bridge, threw all caution to the wind and put his hands to Bruce’s face and kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope this was a satisfactory ending and it slots into the MCU canon nicely (although just imagine Thor and Bruce making out at key moments). Comments and kodus mean everything to me. We may be a small ship but it’s a mighty vessel. ;)


End file.
